1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control device for an electrical stimulation apparatus that electrically stimulates predetermined parts of a user's body while a user is doing pedaling exercise, to an electrical stimulation apparatus, and to a pedaling exercise system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-144556 discloses an electrical stimulation apparatus that helps a user do pedaling exercise or intensifies the pedaling exercise. More specifically, this electrical stimulation apparatus electrically stimulates the lower limbs, based on locations or rotation angles of the pedals.